The Cure
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Soul is the new kid, and has Cheithrophobia the fear of being trapped or corned.One day Maka sees Soul getting corned by a bunch of girls what does she do? Rating T bcoz, it only mentions rape on time unless you guys think I should change it to M I'll just keep it at T. I own nothing but the plot all character rights go to Atsushi Okubo.


Soul's Pov:

I started walking out to my car to walk out of a place that one could only call hell, or at least that's what I call it.

"Kyaa! It's Soul-kun~!" I heard some of my fangirls screech, which was more than enough warning to start running.

I just transferred to this school a three days ago, and it's already starting up again.

.

.

I ran away from them, but soon stopped to catch my breathe, but that was short lived when I heard voices getting closer.

'Damn they found me'

I didn't know what to do, and since I'm still new I didn't know the school well enough to lose them.

"Soul-kun~" One of them said, before I knew it they all had formed a circle around me, and I started hyperventilating. Which they apparently didn't seem to notice.

"MOVE IT!" another female voice screamed, but it wasn't enough to budge the other girls, the voice kept telling them to move the voice eventually stopped, and they moved in closer.

'I need space' I thought to myself.

All of a sudden a small hand reached out, and grabbed my own, I hadn't realized it was a girl until we stopped running. We were far off school grounds.

"Hey are you okay? " she asked me, since I was still shaking a bit.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered now laying against a nearby tree resting a bit.

I took a closer look at the girl, she had fairly tanned skin, dirty blonde hair, and beautiful emerald eyes.

I quietly looked her over, only to be snapped out of my dazing

"Why were you shaking did they scare you that much? I thought guys loved to be fawned over by girls" she says sarcastically.

A moment of silence passed before I spoke up.

"I have Cleithrophobia, the fear of being cornered or trapped" I explained.

The girl didn't say anything, so I took it a sign to continue.

Taking a deep breath, and started talking again.

"When I was fourteen this women, who used to babysit me tried to rape me, of course me being way younger than her didn't have the strength take her off me"

I saw her looking at me surprised and slight disgust I'm guessing towards my old babysitter, but I just continued

"She kissed me, and touched me, even used her tongue and everything. Luckily my older brother Wes came home from his friends early saw what was happening, and called the police not before getting her off me though she's in jail now but I still have nightmares about her, and ever since then I've had serious issues with being corned, and stuff"

I finished I honestly don't know why I told her all that she's a stranger, for all of know she likes to gossip, and will tell the whole school about this.

"T-thanks horrible" I looked at her, and she was crying?! With a slight irritation in her eyes.

"Going through that at such a young age that women is no better than those whores my papa hangs around, I'm glad I pulled you out of that circle then" she said while rubbing her eyes vigorously.

I just stared at her in awe after all every time I opened up people always thought it was joke if I was a boy who got raped or something, but this girl just accepted it, and felt bad for me.

"What's your name?" I asked her

"Maka...Maka Albarn"

A moment of silence passed before the she exclaimed

"I'm going to help you with your Cleithrophobia!"

"Why would you do that?" I asked surprise written all over my face.

"Because we're friends now... um, what's your name again?"

"Soul Eater Evans"

"Because your now my friend Soul" she smiled at me, with a genuine bright smile. What was she the sun?

I got up slightly smiling, and put out my hand.

"Then please take care of me, Maka"

She took her hand in mine once again, and shook it.

"Same goes for me! " she said determination practically beaming from her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this is a little one-shot I did, yes it will only be a one-shot unless I somehow have a idea on how I could continue it, so please tell me what you think. Until next time. Bye~✌**


End file.
